Диалоги с зампакто
by Flying Faraway
Summary: О чем беседуют зампакто со своими хозяевами? Да обо всем на свете.
1. О духовной гигиене

Название: Диалоги с зампакто  
Автор: Synesthesia  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Жанр: юмор  
Герои: 1. Куросаки Ичиго, Зангецу (как множественная личность)  
Предупреждение: минимализм с моралью. Не без ругани. Придумывались на ходу. ООС. Напоминает Голдены...  
Дисклеймер: Кубо Кубово!

* * *

Зангецу: Услышь меня...  
Ичиго: Что?  
Зангецу: Услышь мое имя...  
Ичиго: Ты что-то пытаешься мне сказать?  
Зангецу: Мое имя...  
Ичиго: Ничего не слышу!  
Зангецу (подходит вплотную, громко): Уши мыть надо чаще!

Хичиго: Слабак! Я должен быть тут главным!  
Ичиго: От слабака слышу!  
Хичиго: Ха! Я докажу тебе! Давай банкаями меряться...  
Ичиго: Они ж у нас одина... блин, ты его отбелил!  
Хичиго (гордо): Белый всегда будет круче черного!  
Ичиго: Это же не политкорректно...  
Хичиго: Черт! (пропадает)  
Ичиго разговариает с Бьякуей, а потом спорит с Карией. А затем возвращается обратно.  
Хичиго: Вот... вернул родной цвет!  
Ичиго: Купился, дурак! Черные круче!  
Хичиго: Оппортунист хренов! (превращается в Зангецу)  
Зангецу (с отеческим беспокойством): Ичиго, как давно ты посещал психиатра? Убегать от лепестков сакуры и отмахиваться от воздуха - это тревожный звоночек... может тебе, того, мозги почистить?

Ичиго: Ой... Старииииииик! Ты где?  
Ичизатор (выскакивает): Грррррррррррр!  
Ичиго: Тьфу... дозвался. Подожди...  
Ичизатор (наступая): Гррррррррррррррррр!  
Ичиго: Давай все обсудим мирно...  
Ичизатор: За-щи-щу... грррррр...  
Ичиго (медленно, поясняя еще и жестами): Я - И-Ч-И-Г-О. Ты меня, что ли, совсем не признаешь?  
Ичизатор: По-чи-щу... грррррр!  
Ичиго: Однако хреновая ситуация!


	2. О внутреннем климате

Название: Диалоги с зампакто  
Автор: Synesthesia  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Жанр: юмор  
Герои: Хитсугайя Тоширо, Хоринмару  
Предупреждение: минимализм с моралью. Не без ругани. Придумывались на ходу. ООС. Напоминает Голдены...  
Дисклеймер: Кубо - Кубово!

* * *

Хоринмару: Назови мое имя, мальчик!  
Хицугая (замерзая): Хо... хо...  
Хоринмару (с одобрением): Теплее...  
Хицугая (стуча зубами): Хо... хо... хо...  
Хоримару (предвкушая): Ну же, почти горячо! Ты сможешь, Тоширо!  
Хицугая (посинев, с трудом): Хо... хо... холоддддно мне, дя... дядддденька!

Хицугая (хлюпая по лужам): Куда подевались все мои ледяные бюс... скульптуры?  
Хоринмару (в очках, с газетой, флегматично): Растаяли.  
Хицугая (ворчливо): Я догадался. Почему?  
Хоринмару (спокойно): Глобальное потепление...  
Хицугая (щурясь): Откуда?  
Хоримару (авторитетно): Вот тут мировое научное сообщество пишет...  
Хицугая: Выкинь эту макулатуру сейчас же! Ты б еще в прогнозы погоды начал верить! (неожиданно поскальзывается, падает на попу).  
Обиженный Хоринмару демонстративно переступает через своего хозяина.  
Хицугая (возмущенно): Немедленно перешагни обратно!

Хицугая (с подозрением): Позволь узнать, почему пятые сутки метеорологи торжествуют?  
Хоринмару (пряча за спину сводку): Самосбывающееся пророчество?

Хицугая (маневрируя): Что это за зоопарк ты тут развел?  
Хоринмару (гладя одного их "приемышей"): Это мои бельки...  
Хицугая (удивленно): Я, конечно, понимаю, что тут бывает иногда одиноко. Но зачем тебе столько?  
Хоринмару: Жаааааалко!


	3. О неразделенной эстетике

Герои: Аясегава Юмичика, Руриирокуджяку.  
Предупреждение: минимализм с моралью. Почти без ругани. Придумывались на ходу. ООС. Напоминает Голдены...  
Дисклеймер: Кубо - Кубово!

* * *

Диалог первый  
Юмичика (впервые узрев свое зампакто воочию): Фууу... какая безвкусица!  
Руриирокуджаку (возмущенно): Какое я тебе "Фу"! Я... а ты безнадежно отстал от моды!  
Юмичика (высокомерно): Самое что ни на есть заурядное "Фу" с павлиньими замашками! И я всегда на волне последнего тренда!  
Руриирокуджаку (с сарказмом): Последнего тренда эпохи Яёи... Повторяю специииииально для слепо-глухих, мое имя...  
Юмичика (со злорадством): Ах таааааааак! Тогда буду звать тебя Фу... джиджаку! Самое то!  
Руриирокуджаку (в глубокой обиде): Ну все! Никакого тебе шикая ближайшие сто лет!

Диалог второй.  
Юмичика (гневно): Я тебя сейчас ощипаю, петух ты нетрадиционный!  
Руриирокуджаку (ехидно): Фи, какая пошлая угроза! Подумаешь, боа одолжил. Оно, все равно, тебе было не к... лицу.  
Юмичика (раздраженно): Вульгарный шантажист!  
Руриирокуджаку (елейно): Так... ты изволишь возвратить мне мою любимую расческу с мелкими зубчиками?

Диалог третий.  
Руриирокуджаку (в сердцах): Ты не позволяешь распуститься моему таланту!  
Юмичика (улыбаясь): Ты, верно, об этом пестром венике...  
Руриирокуджаку (топнув ножкой): Мой хвост тут не при чем! Ты просто завидуешь... моему тончайшему чувству Прекрасного!  
Юмичика (с ухмылкой): Да, пожалуй... стоит ему расцвести, и все сразу ощущают на собственном реятсу, что красота требует жертв...  
Руриирокуджаку (воодушевленно): И спасает мир!  
Юмичика (забывшись): Красиво спасает!  
Руукирокуджаку (изумленно): Это был комплимент?  
Юмичика (опомнившись): Автокомплимент!

Диалог четвертый.  
Руриирокуджаку: А известно ли тебе, что ты красив изнутри только потому, что я красив снаружи!  
Юмичика (хмыкнув): Нет уж, ты красив снаружи... чуть-чуть, потому как я прекрасен изнутри!


	4. О богоподобии

Герои: Айзен Соуске, Кьеко Суйгецу.  
Предупреждение: минимализм с моралью. Почти без ругани. Придумывались на ходу. ООС. Напоминает Голдены...  
Дисклеймер: Кубо - Кубово!

* * *

Кьёко Суйгецу: ...  
Соуске (покровительственным тоном): Айзен Соуске, твой хозяин. Очень рад знакомству, Къёко Суйгецу.  
Кьёко Суйгецу (пораженно): Каким образом?  
Соуске (величаво): Элементарно! Я Ками! А Ками Всемогущ!  
Кьёко Суйгецу (скептично): Хм, звучит абсурдно. Но как-то не верится...  
Соуске (чуть сбавив пыл): Ладно, будущий Ками...  
Кьёко Суйгецу: В перспективе, значит. Это уже ближе к истине. А если серьезно?  
Соуске (упрямо): Я, действительно, стану Ками! (с некоторым смущением)... и уже умею читать по губам.  
Кьёко Суйгецу (вздыхая): Так и знал. Наглый мошенник! Ну прямо как я...

Диалог второй.  
Соуске (деловито): План ясен?  
Кьёко Суйгецу (тоскливо): Яснее Вашех очей, хотя нет... яснее Вашех очей ничего не бывает. Разве что очи Вашего экс-фукутайчо. Но так как я их за все эти годы толком не успел разгля...  
Соуске (раздраженно): Повторяю, план.  
Кьёко Суйгецу (зевая): Меня распинают, словно святого мученика, и после славной работы стилиста и имиджмейкера из Генсея ты, вуаля, чудесным образом воскресаешь в самом лучшем виде. Тысячелетний фокус-покус!  
Соуске: Менос с тобой, сойдет. И еще...  
Кьёко Суйгецу: Разве меносы не с нами? Что еще?  
Соуске (ледяным тоном): Не вздумай изображать из себя зомби с моим нынешним лейтенантом.  
Кьёко Суйгецу (забавляясь): Ты что-то имеешь против Большой и Чистой некрофилии?  
Соуске (морщась): Да, маленький и грязный компроматец.

Диалог третий.  
Соуске и Кьёко Суйгецу играют в трехмерные шахматы.  
Соуске (съедая пешкой офицера): Знаешь, почему я всегда отдаю предпочтение белым фигурам?  
Кьёко Суйгецу (со скукой в голосе): Из чувства противоречия?  
Соуске (задумавшись): И это тоже. Но главное, они ходят первыми.  
Кьёко Суйгецу (мрачно наблюдая за исчезновением свой последней ладьи): И где же тут чувство противоречия мирозданию?  
Соуске (раздраженно, разворачивает многоярусную доску на сто восемьдесят градусов): Доволен?  
Кьёко Суйгецу (торжествуя): Ой, да у тебя один только король и остался. Шах и мат...  
Соуске (возмущенно): Если б я не решил потешить твою гордость...  
Кьёко Суйгецу (философски): Точно мою? Какая стойкая иллюзия победы!

Диалог четвертый.  
Кьёко Суйгецу (с любопытством): Скажи-ка, когда ты, наконец, устранишь этот ходячий парадокс?  
Соуске (спокойно): Пока Куросаки Ичиго меня забавляет...  
Кьёко Суйгецу: Да я не про рыжую бестию!  
Соуске (недоуменно): Тогда про кого?  
Кьёко Суйгецу: Про Тоусена, конечно. Он ведь даже не забавный...  
Соуске: Справедливое замечание.


	5. О здоровом образе мысли

Герои: Унохана Рецу, Минадзуки  
Предупреждение: минимализм с моралью. Придумывались поздней ночью. ООС. И да, бессистемное обращение с именами собственными. Напоминает Голдены...  
Дисклеймер: Кубо - Кубово!

* * *

Рецу (узрев зеленое скатообразное существо): Мииин...  
Минадзуки (силясь): Я...  
Рецу (нервно сглотнув): А Минздрав не зря предупреждал!  
Минадзуки (вздыхая): О чем бы он там не предупреждал, мы с ним созвучны...

Минадзуки (глубокомысленно): Вот скажи мне, у смертных распространен афоризм: "В здоровом теле - здоровый дух..."  
Рецу (просматривая анамнез): А у нас...  
Минадзуки: Прааааавильно, тавтология получается. Гомункулюс!  
Рецу (машинально): В здоровом духе - здоровая реяцу?  
Минадзуки (забавляясь): Угадай, кто тогда у нас со здоровой реятсу... но далеко не здоровым духом?  
Рецу (с мрачной улыбкой): Зараки!

Рецу (инспектируя "тело Айзена"): Полагаешь, инсценировал?  
Минадзуки (облизнувшись): Привкус чуток синтетический...  
Рецу (спокойно): Может, его раздеть для чистоты эксперимента?  
Минадзуки (скривившись): Тогда никакой полной диагностики...  
Рецу: А придется!  
Минадзуки (дипломатично): Хм, давай-ка его лучше Куротсучи отошлем как единственный в своем роде труп Шредингера?

Рецу (недовольно): Представляешь, у нас опять дефицит спирта в отряде! Испаряется только так!  
Минадзуки (философски): Бутыль наполовину пуста, бутыль наполовину полна... и где, спрашивается, первая половина...  
Рецу (с досадой): Если так дальше пойдет, то более злободневным станет вопрос: куда исчезнет вторая.?  
Минадзуки: Обе половины временно спасут от дефицита остальные отряды.  
Рецу (многообещающе улыбнулась, перекинув косу через плечо): Тогда нам стоит ожидать пополнения в вытрезвительной палате.

Рецу: Укитаке мне заявил, что мысль об уколе для него невыносима.  
Минадзуки (зевая): Пообещай ему побольше леденцов...  
Рецу: Он их не ест...  
Минадзуки: Он - нет. Кстати, а Хицугая-тайчо страдает дентофобией?


	6. О традициях и исключениях

Герои: Кучики Бьякуя, Сенбонзакура  
Предупреждение: минимализм с моралью. Придумывались поздней ночью. ООС. И да, бессистемное обращение с именами собственными. Напоминает Голдены...  
Дисклеймер: Кубо - Кубово!

* * *

Бьякуя (гордо): Как твое имя, зампакто?  
Сенбонзакура: ...  
Бьякуя (настойчиво): Назови свое имя.  
Спустя n-ное количество попыток определения.  
Сенбонзакура (нетерпеливо): Слушай, а давай тебе лучше ребус загадаю? Так быстрее...  
Бьякуя (стоически): Это недостойно...  
Сенбонзакура (перебивая): Какое твое любимое дерево?  
Бьякуя (от неожиданности): Туя.  
Сенбонзакура (ревниво): И все?  
Бьякуя (задумавшись): Еще сакура, конечно...  
Сенбонзакура (ворча про второе место): Ладно, если к девятьсот девяносто девяти лепесткам сакуры прибавить еще один лепесток сакуры, то сколько получится?  
Бьякуя (тихо): Тысяча лепестков сакуры?  
Сенбонзакура (радостно): Абсолютно верно! Как же замечательно, что вас, аристократов, терзают арифметикой с юных лет. А умножаешь ты хорошо?  
Бьякуя: Достаточно.  
Сенбонзакура: Отлично! Значит, шикай с банкаем тоже одолеем!

Бьякуя (с любопытством): А почему ты никогда не снимаешь маски?  
Сенбозакура (иронично): А почему ты повторно не женишься?  
Бьякуя (ледяным тоном): Даже тебе я не позволю...  
Сенбонзакура (перебивая): Вот-вот, у каждого из нас должна быть своя личная тайна.

Сенбонзакура (скучая): Как ты считаешь, кто из нас быстрее?  
Бьякуя (спокойно): Из принципа, не буду потворствовать твоим провокациям.  
Сенбонзакура (оживившись): Тогда я поинтересуюсь у Йоруичи... уж она-то рассудит.  
Бьякуя (с издевкой): Ты сначала ее отыщи, затем догони и попробуй на бегу добиться чего-либо вразумительного...  
Спустя полдня.  
Сенбонзакура (запыхавшись): На... нашел... и да...же... спро...спросил!  
Бьякуя: И что же эта прохвостка тебе наплела?  
Сенбонзакура (отряхивая пыль): "Дождь из лепестков, стало быть, пережду... но вот пока сюда докатится красная дорожка..."

Бьякуя: Я знаю уже, что ты мне скажешь: "Ты принимаешь законы слишком всерьез"...  
Сенбонзакура: Если б законы, исключения!  
Бьякуя (невозмутимо): Преступления. Закон не терпит исключений.  
Сенбонзакура (качая головой): Что и требовалось доказать.


	7. О побочных ассоциациях

Герои: Ичимару Гин, Шинсо  
Предупреждение: минимализм с моралью. Придумывались поздней ночью. ООС. И да, бессистемное обращение с именами собственными. Напоминает Голдены...  
Дисклеймер: Кубо - Кубово!

* * *

1

Шинсо (топчась на коленях хозяина): А давай играть в зазмееееейки!  
Гин (снисходительно): Загадки, что ли?  
Шинсо (наконец устроившись поудобнее): Да-да, они самые. Вот, например: пока не ударишь по голове, не слушается...  
Гин (задумчиво): Хм, любой лоб из одиннадцатого... я б ответил, но это должно быть что-то гораздо более полезное для общества... гвоздь, не так ли?  
Шинсо (недовольно): Нечестно! Ты знал... вот тебе другая: одноглазый одноногий послушник дружен с женщинами...  
Гин (легкомысленно): Если б я был Рангику, то что бы мне пришло в голову... аканна, это должно быть в рамках приличия. Иголка?  
Шинсо (сердито): Кхе... лааааадно, тогда такая: и страшное, и интересное...  
Гин: Однако задачка... Айзен-тайчо?  
Шинсо (ехидно): Это бесспорно, но местечково...  
Гин (с сарказмом): Ты знаком с чем-нибудь более страшным и интересным? Если так, то просвети меня, о мудрейшее из мудрейших зампакто.  
Шинсо (уже сомневаясь): Акробатика...  
Гин (ухмыльнувшись): Да неужели?  
Шинсо (вздыхая): Хе, вынужден признать... твой капитан позаковыристее акробатики будет.  
Гин (также вздыхая): То-то и оно... завораживающее зрелище.

* все загадки одолжены у самих японцев

2

Шинсо (внимательно рассматривая лик юного собеседника): Тебе никогда не говорили, что если слишком долго кривляться, то потом так и останешься...  
Гин (упрямо): Зато все вокруг под глубоким впечатлением!  
Шинсо (философски): Впечатление впечатлением, а челюсть сводит у тебя.

3  
Гин (теребя за ухо зампакто, с негодованием): Они... эти ничем не выдаююююющиеся старшекурсники... болтают, что я сосунок-оборванец с шилом в одном темном месте.  
Шинсо (ластясь): Истина где-то рядом махнула хвостом. По-моему, им просто не хватает острых ощущений, может... позволим им почувствовать на собственных шкурах...  
Гин (с зловещим энтузиазмом подхватывая): Что такое Шинсо в попе...

4  
Гин (неуверенно): Как ты думаешь, ей придется по вкусу?  
Шинсо (принюхиваясь): Ты, конечно, тот еще оригинал... но, боюсь, что даже если ты вылепишь ей хризантему из сего материала... хурма - всегда хурма.  
Гин: Это же пятнадцатилетняя традиция...  
Шинсо (со скепсисом): Дерзай.

Этим же вечером

Шинсо (с любопытством): Ну, и как все прошло?  
Гин (улыбаясь): Сначала она растерялась, а потом воскликнула: "Какой... оху...рменный подарок!"  
Шинсо (в сторону): А какой тончайший эвфемизм...

5  
Гин (ворочаясь): Я все никак не могу уснуть на новом месте...  
Шинсо (скучающим тоном): Попробуй считать висящих на башнях Айзенов  
Гин (с досадой): Пытался - не помогает. И больше не буду!  
Шинсо: Почему?  
Гин (поморщившись): У меня уже в ушах звенит от воплей Хинамори-тян.


	8. О пагубных добродетелях

Герои: Кира Изуру, Вабиске  
Предупреждение: минимализм с моралью. Придумывались поздней ночью. ООС. И да, бессистемное обращение с именами собственными. Напоминает Голдены...  
Дисклеймер: Кубо - Кубово!

* * *

1

Изуру (упав на пол под грузом собственного зампакто): Мы... мы до... добрались.  
Вабиске (неспешно слезая с "горба" хозяина): Благодарю за дивную прогулку по самым живописным уголкам твоей души. Особенно надо отметить тот чудесный вид, что открывается с вершины той самой высокой горы...  
Изуру (все еще пытаясь отдышаться, на четвереньках): Теперь... теперь-то ты представишься?  
Вабиске (пожимая затекшими от плиты плечами): Неужто, мальчик, ты поверил в обещание первого попавшегося безымянного зампакто?  
Изуру (дрожащим голосом): Но ты ведь хромал... и жаловался на свою тяжкую ношу. Я... я...  
Вабиске (снисходительно): Наивный дурачок. Я таким тоже был, когда встретил своего первого "атланта".

2

Вабиске (пихая в руки Киры стопку "талмудов"): Держи-ка...  
Изуру (изумленно): Ты считаешь, что мне надо пополнить свой академический багаж?  
Вабиске (вздыхая, наклоняется и начинает рисовать мелом ровную линию): Нет, от книг будет гораздо больше пользы не в твоей голове, а на твоей макушке.  
Изуру (с сомнением): Ты предлагаешь мне...  
Вабиске (серьезно): Мы будем тренировать твою ассертивность. Давай-ка собрание сочинений водрузил, спину выпрямил, плечи расправил и уверенным шагом пошел... да, и подбородок выше! Выше, кому говорят!

3

Изуру (крайне расстроенно): Все подряд только и делают, что жалеют меня... даже Хитсугайя-тайчо на днях вручил мне огромный пакет с шоколадом, сказав: "Возьми, Кира, оно тебе больше пригодится". Как мне быть?  
Вабиске (зевая): Камень на шею и в любой резервуар двенадцатого отряда.  
Изуру (обиженно): Я от тебя такого не ожидал.  
Вабиске (не без иронии): Еще бы, я ведь тебя не пожалел.

4

Изуру (мрачно-обиженно): И этот тоже...новый-бывший капитан... гадом оказался, то есть глубоко меня разочаровал.  
Вабиске (с сарказмом): Как ты сразу не догадался, что это за протухшая хурма. Айзен Соуске и Амагай Сюске - они же созвучны, ради всех ками во всех пантеонах!  
Изуру (уныло): Спасибо тебе, мне теперь вдвойне паршиво.  
Вабиске (ехидно): Всегда пожалуйста.


End file.
